


【KA】不愿错过你（中）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】不愿错过你（中）

随着日暮渐渐染上了昏黄色，学校附近的食堂被挤的水泄不通，Arthit竟然在这人群中看到了Kongphop，而他的手里还提了一杯粉红色的饮料，正是粉红冻奶，那是自己最喜欢的....Arthit心中闪过一丝的欣喜，甚至可以说心里又燃起了一丝希望，他推开人群快步走了过去。

不知Kongphop是不是故意想让自己难堪，还是早已经对那杯饮料的味道厌倦了，就在自己马上就要喊住他的时候，那一杯几乎没有动过两口的粉红冻奶转手就被Kongphop扔进了垃圾桶。

Arthit的喉结滑动了一下，本来想牵住Kongphop衣角的手垂了下了，无措又尴尬的攥紧了自己的衣摆。

Kongphop的举动就像是把与他的回忆一同丢进了垃圾桶，他与他的过去在他真的那么肮脏、那么不堪吗？

他真的想忘记自己吗？

可是Kongphop他为什么又会买上那一杯甜腻的粉红冻奶，这真的不是对过去的缅怀吗...

Arthit的思绪和脚步最终停留在了饮品店前，他买了一杯冰咖啡，当他叼上吸管小小吮吸的那一刻，浓郁苦涩的咖啡顺着透明的吸管流进了他的口中，沁透了他的味蕾，又像是沁透了他的心。

其实他从来没忘记很多年前与Kongphop的约定，他一直默默的将他记在心底，所以他还是想来这里碰碰运气，看看能不能再遇到早已成长的男孩。

人是遇到了，但是他发现了Kongphop的冷漠、他的退避、他的熟视无睹，Kongphop的心没有给他留一丝的空间，连一个狭窄的缝隙都不曾留给他，他想挤进去，他有满腔的解释，却没有一个让他说出口的机会，他有想过自己说出口后也不会被原谅，但是他也不想就这样藏着掖着过一辈子。

可他越接触越发现，Kongphop是真的铁了心的不想与他有任何交集...

Arthit留心了他下课的时间，变着法子的去装作偶遇，可是依旧碰了一鼻子灰。

终于在几番之后，Arthit将训练结束后的Kongphop堵在了高台后的一个角落里，昏暗的灯光下漂浮了一层尘土，Arthit看着一脸无所谓的Kongphop，像是鼓足了勇气般向前迈了一步，他真的忍不住了，心中的迫切像潮水，冲刷着他的每一寸理智，他的脸颊因尴尬而涨红，手指紧张的缩紧成一团，他最终还是忍不住的问出了口。

“你是不是...忘记我了？”

在一旁站着的Kongphop终于抬起眼皮，目光停留在了Arthit的俊脸上，他的五官并没有因为时间而有太大的改变，脸颊泛红的样子也是和从前一样可爱，只不过人总是要有长进，他也不会像最初时，因为心动而毫无保留的将自己一寸一寸的摊开在别人的面前，任人宰割。

他收敛了自己的情绪冷淡的看着Arthit半晌，Arthit被他盯的浑身不自在，手心里全是汗，却还是逞强的梗着脖子立在他眼前，他突然轻哼了一声，这尾音让人分不清是冷笑还是冷哼，他的唇瓣微微开合，吐出的是有些冰冷刻薄的语言，“在你一声不吭离开的时候，你就已经消失在我的记忆里了。”

说罢，Kongphop抬起脚绕过了堵在他面前的Arthit，清晰的脚步声回荡在空旷的体育馆里，一步一步的在他耳边渐行渐远直到悄然无息，仿佛全世界只剩下了自己沉重的呼吸声。

他的眼眶微红，脸上却没有了血色，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，心里的温度像是降到了冰点，不得不说Kongphop真的很绝情...

也许是太过慌乱，他没有看到Kongphop冷漠背后的动容。

Arthit无声的叹了口气，他不想接受两个人最后以这种结局收场，他喜欢Kongphop，纵使再骄傲的人遇上了爱情也是微小的，他还是无法放弃...

于是，Kongphop每天参加完集训回公寓时都可以看到Arthit，至于为什么顺路？当然，这不可能是巧合，只是Arthit租了一个公寓，位置恰好就在他窗户的正对面，只要一拉开窗帘俩人就能打个照面，一般Kongphop都会躲闪开目光，他其实不敢直视Arthit的眼睛，他怕自己再次陷进去而后无法自拔，他好不容易...才忘掉Arthit的好。

转眼的时间迎新活动都要结束了，而两人间的感情也没有什么很大的改善，Kongphop依旧是那样不冷不热的态度对自己，但是偶尔几次竟然也会允许自己坐在他身旁一起吃饭。

但Arthit知道那只是因为食堂人太多，其中不免有一些新生，他实在磨不开面子才默许的。

眼看着两个人的交集就要因为迎新活动的结束而消失，Arthit难免的会有些心焦，但是又无可奈何。

尽管再不舍，教官团与一年生也迎来了最后的集训，告别会也如期举行。

在所有都结束后，一个大四学长竟提出了聚餐，Kongphop实在拗不过那几个在这几个月训练时认识的朋友，也跟着去了。

热热闹闹的十多号人挤在了KTV的大包厢里，本来大家就热情高涨，不知不觉点上来的全部都是酒类，各样的啤酒、鸡尾酒摆满了一桌。

而Arthit几乎成了整场聚会的焦点，没有了教头这一身份，他反而显得接地气了许多，本就好看帅气的脸蛋更是格外受欢迎，Kongphop坐在他对面的一个角落里，咬着牙看着被簇拥在人群中的Arthit。

他才不是吃醋，他只是看不惯这样的Arthit。

“来来来，再来一杯。”

又一杯酒被送到了Arthit面前，他早就数不清自己到底被灌了多少杯了，那些壮了胆子的一年生灌他就算了，就连Bright这几个没良心的人也跟着起哄，不喝又显得失了教官的尊严。

他咬咬牙还是端了起来，一饮而尽。

此时的Arthit脑中的意识已经渐渐的模糊了，纵使酒量再好的人被这样轮番的灌酒也挨不过去，更何况他的酒量也没有那么好。

就这样没过几轮他就有些脱力的靠在沙发背上，他用力的眨了眨眼睛可眼前还是一片模糊，他的胸膛微微起伏着，脸颊直到耳后都泛起了桃色的红晕。

Kongphop的心脏就是像是随着有节奏的鼓点怦怦跳动着，他的目光竟是无法从Arthit的身上移开。

突然一只大手环住了Arthit的腰一用力就将他揽进了怀里，他就这样软绵绵的靠在了一个大四学长的胸膛上，而其他人都玩疯了根本没有分散一丝注意力在他们身上，只有Kongphop，他分明看到了那只手不老实的在Arthit的腰上摩挲着，Arthit他就像是一只毫无戒心的小兔子浑然不觉。

操。

Kongphop的后牙磨蹭了一下，险些咒骂出声，他知道现在的Arthit怎么样都和自己没有任何关系，可是他还是控制不住自己心底不断翻腾的醋意，他的拳头狠狠的攥紧，在那大四学长即将要把手伸进Arthit衣服内的瞬间，Kongphop猛地站起来，两步就跨到了两人面前，二话不说的就握住Arthit的胳膊将人扯了过来，晕晕乎乎的Arthit吃痛的皱起了眉头，他刚睁开了氤氲着水雾的眼睛便对上了Kongphop充满了怒意的目光，那墨色的瞳孔中此时跳动着星星点点的火光，Arthit一惊下意识的就想挣脱，Kongphop却更用力的钳住他的胳膊将人压在了自己的怀里。

这边的小插曲终于惊动了众人，霎时间有些安静，大家的眼睛全都积聚了过来，他们看到了Kongphop看那大四学长时眼中带有的怒意，又看到了以暧昧的姿势被Kongphop抱在怀里的Arthit，一时间不明所以的大家慌忙的打着圆场，纷纷来询问到底是怎么回事。

那大四学长似乎很不甘心，他也跟着站了起来，身高几乎和Kongphop齐平，他压制着心中的怒火，表面上却是露出了大度的笑容，讲到，“我看Arthit实在撑不住了就想先送他回去，谁知道会惹上这位学弟。”他的嘴角勾起了一抹惹人嫌的弧度接着问道，“这位学弟是不是也喝多了，开始胡乱的对着别人发起脾气了？”

Kongphop深吸了一口气，才没有将到嘴边的话骂出来，他知道与他起了争执谁都落不了好。

“还是不劳烦学长了，我和Arthit学长就住在一个小区，还是我先把他送回去吧。”

他说着也没有理会其他人的错愕，就自顾自的半拖半抱着将Arthit带出了这个吵闹的地方。

“呃...M，我之前总觉得Kongphop好像很不喜欢Arthit学长来着...这么看来好像也不是。”

“我倒是看见他们俩坐在一起吃过饭...不过那个时候食堂人很多的，可能是挤不下才坐在一起的吧，因为我看Kongphop好像从来没跟Arthit学长搭过话，谁知道今天是什么情况。”M挠了挠头也想不明白。

Kongphop出了门就招了一个的士，他将喝醉的Arthit安顿好自己才坐了上去，随着车辆行驶时偶尔的颠簸，一个温热的身体就歪歪扭扭的贴在了Kongphop的身上，Kongphop只要微微低头就能看到Arthit那根根分明的纤长睫毛与红润的嘴唇。

Kongphop突然觉得自己的嗓子有些干燥，他忍不住的咽了几口口水试图压下这一股燥热。他真的不知道自己是怎么想的，竟然会再次和这个人扯上关系，但是他当时脑子里确实只剩下了一个念头：

Arthit只能是自己的，只有自己可以欺负他。

Kongphop抱着Arthit站在了他的公寓前，可是他翻遍了Arthit的全身都没有摸到大门的钥匙，Kongphop的指腹无意间划过Arthit敏感的，身下人就忍不住一阵战栗，喉间也忍不住发出闷哼。

Kongphop觉得自己好不容易冷静下去的欲望又被撩起了，他烦躁的砸了一下门，只好又带着Arthit回到了自己的公寓。

门锁的声音刚刚落下，Kongphop就迫不及待的将Arthit放在了床上。

那张白皙的脸因为醉酒而泛起了潮红，嘴唇微张着轻轻喘息，Kongphop眯着眼睛打量着他，等回过神来，自己的小腹便已然是一片燥热。

他的手指摸上的Arthit发烫的脸颊，一路向下抚去，他摸过了Arthit性感的锁骨、起伏的胸膛、还有他那并没有勃起的玉茎...

他哼笑了一声，脑海里却有了一个不是那么适时的想法，这想法令自己都感到羞恼，眼下Arthit并没有任何反抗的能力，要说是霸王硬上弓也是容易的很。

只是他对于自己又对Arthit起了反应而感到不快，明明快把这个人讨厌到骨子里了，却还是轻易的能被他撩拨起欲望。

“啧。”Kongphop越想越觉得烦躁，干脆一把撩开了Arthit的衣服，粗暴的解开了他的皮带，CK标志的白色内裤露了出来，Arthit毫无防备的任他脱着衣服，Kongphop的手坏心眼的摸上了Arthit的乳头，那经不起刺激的小东西因为他的爱抚而充血挺立了起来，“学长可真是一点都不知道要保护自己，差点被别人占了便宜都没有察觉。”

Kongphop嘴上揶揄着Arthit，可他却完全没有发觉自己此时也是在借着Arthit对他的感情，占着他的便宜。

当他的手握住了Arthit的大腿根将他白皙的腿分开，手指想探进他的体内时，Arthit终于有了反应。

“嗯～不...”睡梦中的Arthit迷迷糊糊的发出了拒绝的梦呓，Kongphop猛然清醒，这才发觉自己打底在干什么。

他不悦的皱起眉头，却还是停下了手上的动作，自己真是...

脑子里想了什么就真的付诸于行动了，这种趁人之危的感觉并不是很好，但是更多是恼怒自己又轻易的被这个人所牵动左右了。

难道在这个人身上吃的亏还不够多吗？不长记性。

Kongphop悻悻的给他脱干净了衣服，拿着被子的手犹豫了一下，还是盖在了他的身上。

Kongphop听着这人在黑暗中均匀的呼吸声，这一夜算是彻底无眠了。

等到Arthit转醒已经是几近中午的时间了，他的耳边嗡嗡的，看着周围并不熟悉的半天没有回过神来，稍稍一动却发觉自己身上除了一条内裤，似乎什么都不剩了，他心底一慌，还没等反应转头就看到了躺在他身边那个俊朗的男人。

...

本就不清醒的脑子顿时一片空白，如果说刚刚是愣现在应该就是懵了，他不管突突直跳的太阳穴，猛地就坐起身。

这一下便把失眠到凌晨才睡着的Kongphop惊醒了。

Arthit因为心底的吃惊而瞪圆的眼睛就这么对上了Kongphop冰冷的眼底，很显然，被吵醒的男人并不是很愿意看见他。

Arthit想起了自己现在全身不着片缕，又看到了Kongphop有些嫌弃的眼神，一时间尴尬与难堪便侵袭了他整个胸腔，空气仿佛都凝固住了，指针也像是慢了半拍不紧不慢“哒哒”的转着，将他的窘态与无措无限放大。

Kongphop的眼神让Arthit自然就理解成了，他很讨厌看见自己的身体，他紧紧抿着下唇，被子在他已经泛白的手里被死死的攥着，他将被子又向身上拽了拽，整个人都被围了起来，他低垂着眼帘没有看Kongphop，哑着嗓子艰难的开口道，“昨天...我...你...”

他本来是想问，昨天是不是你把我送回来的，但是又显得非常自作多情，Kongphop对他的讨厌还不够明显吗？肯定是受人之托没有办法才将他带了回来，所以磕磕巴巴最后也没问出口。

可是Arthit将身体藏起来的动作似乎是刺激到了Kongphop，再加上那不清不楚的问话，本来就有些心虚的Kongphop竟然理解成为，Arthit是不是觉得昨天晚上自己对他做了什么？

Kongphop本就没有什么温度的眼睛又沉了沉，他有些愠怒，虽然昨天差点就没控制住自己，但是明明他醒着的时候也不会拒绝，甚至更希望自己对他做些什么，而现在又在这里装矜持和高洁给谁看呢？

像是报复一样，Kongphop也坐了起来，被子也随着他的动作滑落，结实的胸膛在Arthit的眼前一览无余，Arthit的目光根本就不敢看过去，而Kongphop冰冷的话语却像刀子般狠狠刺进了Arthit的心，“别遮了，放心吧，我现在对你一点兴趣都没有，你以为你还是之前把我迷的团团转的那个Arthit吗？”

Kongphop毫不在意自己被Arthit看光，他翻身下了地，磨蹭了半天才套上了一条裤子，而上身还是裸着的就去卫生间洗漱了。

Arthit的喉结无声的滚动了一下，没有血色的指节抓着盖在他身上的被子，他尴尬的埋着头坐在床上发愣，他甚至可以感觉到自己的心脏随着每一次跳动而发出的阵阵的钝痛，还有一些怎么都克制不住的失落，他温热的眼泪在眼眶中打转，强忍着不让它就这样滑落。

Kongphop洗漱出来看到的就是坐在那，连看都没看他一眼，对于他一点反应都没有的Arthit，渐渐又起了顽劣的心思。

“还愣在那干什么？这都中午了。”

......

Arthit微低着头，目光依然没有转向他，他不想让Kongphop看到他的脆弱...

他的声音有些闷，带着一些鼻音和轻微奶音，“抱歉...给你添麻烦了，我现在就走。”

Arthit急匆匆地套上了皱的不行的衣服，快步像门口走去，他怕再晚一秒自己就忍不住的丢脸掉下眼泪，他想赶快离开这个令他窒息的空间，谁知道Kongphop一个跨步就挡在他面前。

“昨天照顾你一晚上，连句谢谢都没有？”

Kongphop偏偏不放过他，说出的每一句话都像是要给他难看。

......

“...谢谢你。”

“除了谢谢就没有其他表示了吗？虽然我对你没有兴趣，但是你还是非要报答我，我也不是不可以接受...”

这幅无赖的模样一改他往常风度，早就学会了收敛和隐藏的他，将真正的自己隐藏在这一层彬彬有礼的面具之后，狼尾巴和尖牙都尽数收了起来，可是在这没有人知晓的角落，似乎就藏不住了。

Kongphop依旧没有让开，他抬起手摸到Arthit的胸前，没等Arthit反应过来就一把扯住了他身上的衣服，奶白色的胸膛一下便露了出来，Arthit像一只受了惊的小兔子，挣扎着弹开了，他惊慌的向后退了几步，两臂环在胸前捂着起伏的胸膛，咬着下唇，湿润的眼底带着丝戒备。

Arthit低垂的眼尾氤氲着一层薄红，更是激起了Kongphop内心深处的欲望因子。

“你也没有什么其他吸引我的东西了，硬要说的话，”Kongphop的目光在他的身上扫过，灼烧着他的皮肤，“肉偿怎么样？”

“Kongphop！”充满侮辱的话让Arthit猛地抬起头，通红的眼眶愣是把Kongphop吓到了，“你闹够了没有，是非要把我逼到绝路上你才满意吗...是我卑微，我喜欢你，也曾经离开了你，是我的错，但你可不可以不要这样...”

“我不要哪样？”Kongphop一个箭步向前，把Arthit逼到了墙角，“当初是谁抛弃了我一声不吭的走了？”

“我...”

Arthit低下了头正想解释什么，却被Kongphop拽着领子就推倒在了床上。


End file.
